The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Escallonia and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Jamie’. ‘Jamie’ is a new cultivar of Escallonia shrub grown for use as a landscape plant.
The inventor discovered ‘Jamie’ in a container in a nursery Zundert, The Netherlands in summer of 2004. The new cultivar arose as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Escallonia, ‘Red Dream’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor using softwood stem cuttings in August of 2004 in Wernhout, The Netherlands. The characteristics of ‘Jamie’ have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.